1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device mounted on a mobile device or another electronic device and operated with a finger or the like which touches an operation panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-87311, 2010-146206, 2010-211399, and 2010-244514 describes an input device capable of detecting the positional coordinates of and a load on a pressing point upon operating an operation face with a finger or the like.
In these Patent Application Publications cited above, there is only one pressing point whose positional coordinates and load are detectable, and nothing is described about detection of the positional coordinates of and loads on multiple pressing points that are simultaneously pressed.